Imprinted
by Katie-Bear1773
Summary: Jacob has imprinted with someone, and it isn't Bella. Can Bella handle it? Can Edward? Major AU, maybe a bit of OOC. Contains curses, royalty and heartbreak.


**Imprinted- Chapter One**

**A/N: So, I don't own Twilight. Um…. This is my second fic, the first is still in progress but I can't figure out what to do. This came to me, literally, in a dream. Hope you like it!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey! Look at the new girl," Quil said as he nudged me, looking over my shoulder.

We were in the only store on the rez, hanging out after a long night of running. Everyone was talking about the new family that had just moved in. In order to move here you had to prove that you were a native of the land- or marry someone who lived here. Rumor had it that her family was part of some ancient clan that left to live in the woods of Colorado long ago. Why an entire clan would want to move is beyond me. Why leave this land to go where there's no water? It didn't make sense to me, but then again not much does. Personally, I think her family got tired of paying a property tax and decided to move here. Anyway, I turned around slowly.

As I was staring at her she looked up and our eyes met. It was like the world had stopped moving. I was no longer bound by the laws of gravity but by her. I used every ounce of self-control to stay where I was. Her eyes, never leaving mine, suddenly filled with understanding and a small smile played around her luscious lips.

Ah, her lips; never had I seen lips so beautiful. Her lips weren't the only thing gorgeous about her either. She was about 5'7 with wonderfully long black hair. Her almond shaped eyes held knowledge of the world that I had never seen in someone my age. The way she held herself demanded respect. Anyone could tell that she wasn't from around here. She had the sophistication of a city girl with the look of a small town. Her tight black shirt showed the defined muscles of her arms. Despite being well defined she had a type of femininity about her.

"Dude? Jake? Yo, man! What's going on?" Quil asked, worried by my spaced out daze.

"Uh, nothing," I replied, "let's just go. Please. I wanna see if Bella's free of the bloodsucker tonight." It was the most difficult thing in the world to walk right past her and not scoop her up in my arms and whisk her away.

Once I was outside I felt a bit better. What in the world had happened in there? I loved Bella, not this mystery girl. I didn't even know her. I couldn't have imprinted with her. Could I? I couldn't have. Bella's my only true love.

Nah, I was just imagining it all. A deranged feeling brought on from a lack of sleep, right? Maybe….

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Kylee's Point of View**

Just because I knew why we had to move here and why I have to keep my true identity a secret doesn't mean I liked it. There were all these people staring at me, talking behind my back. They didn't know that I could hear them, no matter how softly they spoke. How could they? I, Princess Kylee Elisabeth Wi, great-great-great granddaughter of Taha Wi had returned. And not a soul knew it.

The people here were insane! They made a pact with the bloodsuckers! That was against everything the order stood for! We were supposed to destroy them, not live next to them!

At the urging of my mother I 'got out and mingled with the native youth.' I found the one and only store on the reservation and decided to see what was in it. It was early in the day so there weren't many people my age around, just a bunch of old men gossiping and playing chess. In the store, though, were two teen boys a year or two younger than I. I slowly moved into their field of view to see their reaction to me.

One boy, Jacob I think it was, couldn't stop staring at me. As soon as our eyes met he couldn't break the gaze and I knew it. This boy was the one, the one we had been sent to find. Jacob Black was the long lost prince of the spirit wolves. And he had no idea.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**A/N: What'd you think? I'll have more coming if people like it. Review people!!!**


End file.
